The Third Great Prophecy
by I am Zoe daughter of Atlas
Summary: 14 demigods have just made their way to Camp Half-Blood, and found out they have powers most of their siblings don't... What's happening? Things get even weirder as Octavian begins to get posessed by spirits like Rachel... Can the new demigods stop the chaos? SYOD! Need MINOR characters! Form for minor characters in reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfic, so please no flames. I am fully aware that most SYODs are reported, but I know that there's certain ways you can make them allowed. I do believe I have this fixed, but if not, please correct me. (WITHOUT reporting me)**

The idea of this story is that there was another great prophecy that wasn't found until very recently. Now, 14 demigods have just appeared, and we watch their journey to Camp Half-Blood. When they get to Camp, they are alerted to the prophecy, because they are found special. AT this point, they are sent on a quest. What will happen?

**Rules: (No follow, no acceptance)**

**1.) Forms are PM only. Any characters received through review will NOT be used. If you are Guest, I'll only accept your character if you leave a name.**

**2.) No cussing/cursing.**

**3.) No Mary-Sues, or Gary Stus. No.**

**4.) Be polite to fellow reviewers.**

**5.) To signal that you have read and agreed to these rules, add 'Orange tigers and red eagles' to the beginning or end of your form. Any submissions with out this, will not be accepted.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Percy Jackson ran into the Big House, closely followed by Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Reyna. Percy looked alarmed, while Annabeth looked worried, Jason looked a bit giddy, and Reyna just looked plain angry.

"Chiron! Look what we found," Piper exclaimed, waving a old, yellowed piece of paper that looked like it might disintegrate.

Reyna scowled. "That lying, thieving, scarecrow we call an augur found it hidden inside Apollo's temple, and didn't tell the _praetors!_ Not only that, but he was trying to destroy it, make it unreadable!"

Frank was struggling to hold the quite large Sibylline book up. Leo went over to help him.

"The page is torn, the rest of it is here in the book, still he submerged it underwater, so it's really blurry and smeared," Percy said pointing to to book where Frank and Leo were struggling to place it on a table.

"Something's not right though, why has Rachel never delivered the prophecy?" Annabeth thought out loud furrowing her eyebrows.

Chiron nodded. "Leo, Frank, Piper, Hazel, you are dismissed. But -ah- do leave the book. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, do remain. I must speak with you."

Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel exited the room, Frank and Leo groaning about how heavy the book was, while Piper and Hazel were rolling their eyes.

"There is something you do not know," Chiron spoke gravely. "Rachel delivered that prophecy last night. Not only that, but the demigods of the prophecy are on their way here."

* * *

Sound good? Any improvements, things wrong? Here's the form, **_PLEASE MAKE THEM DETAILED._ **One demigod per Olympian, (Plus Hestia and Hades). One character per person.

Name:

Age (10 - 17, please):

Godly Parent (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hera, Hestia, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Ares, or Hephaestus. Mine are Aphrodite and Athena.) :

Mortal Parent:

Step-Parent/Step Siblings?:

Pets?:

Short History (How life was before Camp, NOT how they got to Camp, that's part of the story. Include any major events):

Powers (Include one normal one, and one COMPLETELY rare one.):

Hair Color/Style/Length:

Eye Shape/Color:

Skin tone:

Body build/height:

Style (What do they usually wear? Describe one or two outfits):

Personality:

Romance? (Yes/No? If so, what kind of person?):

Weapon/Magical Item(s) (Be descriptive, does it change form?):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other (Anything I missed? Significant details?):

**There's the form! Remember to add 'Orange tigers and red eagles' to it! Also, if there is already a demigods for that Olympian parent, feel free to create another or change the parent and powers. Remember the rules! PM only! Good luck!**

****_I am Clarisse daughter of Ares_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I am SUPER sorry I took so long to update, I needed extra characters to play the siblings of the main characters, and I didn't get enough. I actually still need more, but I can start the story now! If anyone still wants to submit characters, go ahead, but they won't be main characters, just minor. They will be in the beginning and end of the story, and maybe pop up in IM's throughout the quest. If you want to submit, I need Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Demeter, Aphrodite, Athena, Dionysus or Hephaestus. Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alice's POV

I ran through the forest, a huge monster was chasing me. I was panicking slightly. I threw a glance over my shoulder. That was a mistake. It seemed to have gained allies. Now, instead of the one huge gargoyle thing that was chasing me, the gargoyle, two large dogs flanked it. Suddenly, I tripped over a knot in the root of a tree. I flew, and landed in a small pile of leaves. The monsters surrounded me. I was unarmed. It was hopeless... then the scene changed. I was standing in the opening of a cave. Inside was dark, I saw nothing. I turned around. I pressed myself up against the stone wall of the cave. I was about fifty feet off the ground. A voice roared front the cave, along with a gale of wind.

"Alice Alexander, daughter of Zeus! Come to me, and you will remain unharmed!"

And then... nothing.

Gemma's POV

"Hello, little girl. Why don't you come here?" A large man with a big grayish beard spoke to me. I squeaked in return, instead of an answer. "Come here! I won't hurt you!" He raised his tone.

I stared at the empty doorway. Chip had been there just a few seconds ago... Where had he gone? I needed Chip, I couldn't talk to people, especially when I was afraid. "Chip," I whispered, afraid to say anything louder. We were in some sort of warehouse, even the quietest of sounds made large echoes. I pressed myself up against the wall as the man stepped closer. I didn't believe he wouldn't hurt me, he held a small knife behind his back thinking I hadn't noticed. Suddenly, Chip reappeared. He was on the other side of the warehouse. I watched as he kicked the man following him and ran. He flew out the other door, his blonde hair flopping.

"How old are you, little girl?" He moved closer. "Five, six?"

"I'm seven," I said. I was proud, for it was the most I had ever managed to say when I was afraid.

Chip's POV

I ran down the hallway, fleeing towards Gemma. She was no good in situations like this, I knew from experience. I ran behind the man, and kicked him. I knew this was not the most logical solution, but it was the fastest one I thought of. He dropped the knife he was holding, but was unscathed. Gemma, suddenly disappeared. A small brown mouse crawled across the floor towards me. I blinked, I couldn't be seeing right. But it was the same color as Gemma's hair was... I picked up the mouse and tucked it into my shirt pocket. I grabbed the knife that had dropped, and ran for the door. I dodged a goon, sliding under his legs. I stood, and ran to the door.

Lucky's POV

_Ughhhh, _I thought, as I lay on my back on my bunk. There was nothing to do! "Sol," I yell across the cabin.

"Yeah, Lucky?" He said, poking his head up from whatever he was doing.

"There's nothing to do! Can I help you with something?"

"I don't need help, why don't you ask Gabe?" I looked across the cabin at Gabe. One of my LEAST favorite siblings. Then again, Gabe wasn't real popular.

"Gabe?" I asked, staring at my older sibling.

"Yeah?"

"Have you taken anything lately I can play with?" That's right, Gabe is basically a professional burglar. I guess that's what happens when you hang around Hermes kids.

"Nope, but why don't you ask Chiron?" I sigh as I begin to follow another trail to find something to do. I skidded to a halt as I saw a large group of girls dressed in silver parading down the hill.

Fawn's POV

I half-ran, half-stumbled down the hill. The ground was lumpy, and the wind whipped my red hair back. The other huntresses glided gracefully. I wonder how I'm still not as perfect as them, I've been in the Hunt 526 years. I sigh. Soon, we reach Camp Half-Blood. A small girl with a short blonde hair stands, watching us as we stomp towards the big house. I smile a bit, and wave. She smiles back. I hear a yipe, and my attention is yanked away. My wolf cub, Moonlace, is up ahead. She had gotten herself stuck in the fence of the sword arena. I roll my eyes and laugh as I run to go help her.

Miri's POV

I yawned. I was helping Chiron sort through files of new demigods. "Chiron, this one is a..." I trail off, tilting my head and reading the old parchment carefully. "I think it's a prophecy." I say, holding it up so he could look at it over my shoulder.

He looked minorly disturbed for a second, then waved it off. "Yes, that is a new prophecy. Rachel delivered it only recently."

"Why haven't you told anyone, yet?" If this is a prophecy, we would need to get a quest together. That takes days, to find the right demigods, and to pack. Plus, quests are usually time sensitive.

"Miri," He sighs, as if he doesn't want to elaborate. "Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Reyna are working tirelessly to figure out who goes on the quest. If you think you know, please tell me, but this needs to be kept secret. If this were known, demigods may try to do something deceitful and underhanded to get on the quest. I trust them, they will know when they've found the correct demigods."

Lily Claire's POV

As soon as I was shoved through the stone column, I regretted it. I was the shortest here, if not the youngest. Two more older children ran past me, but suddenly stopped. One had red hair, and brown eyes and was very tall. The other had short black hair and blue eyes. The one with red hair dropped to the ground. I saw a faint silver mist lift from his body. It drifted towards me. The boy with black hair's eyes widened, and he ran toward me. He grabbed me, and pulled me out-of-the-way of the mist. He looked terrified, and I wondered what the mist was, He grabbed my arm, and the boy with red hair's. "Julian!" He shouted, as he dragged the boy.

I saw Julian's eyes open a bit, and he must have realized the danger we were in, because he jumped off the wet leaves and began running with us.

"What's going on?" I ask, and cough as I wait for a response.

Alan's POV

The girl I had saved was young, couldn't be more than 10 years old. I heaved an exasperated sigh and answered quickly. "That was an uh... I don't even know. But it took over Julian and made him attack," I said, still running. I saw the girl was falling behind. I sighed once more, and picked her up as we ran.

"Why'd you do that? I was running," The girl said.

"We just need to move faster," Julian responded.

"Oh," She responded quietly. Soon, we crashed through the door of the Big House.

"CHIRON!" Julian yelled. "There's a... a..."

"Eidolon!" Miri, a camper who had been at camp for around two years yelled.

Julian's POV

Three more campers ran into the Big House. "Chiron! The eidolons are jumping into people, all around camp!" It was a girl with jet black hair, braided. She had large ice blue eyes that looked worried.

Chiron looked worried. "Flare, Darren, Marcus... come in, and lock the door," Darren locked the door. "Miri, keep Lily Claire out, away from this. The Big House has special enchantments just as the Infirmary so the injured cannot get attacked, though the camp itself is supposed to be secure... Alan, Julian, Flare, Darren and Marcus. Draw your weapons. Don't kill anyone, eidolons possess demigods-"

At that moment, Reyna and Annabeth crashed through the door. "Chiron! We think these two are part of the Prophecy, they have abnormal powers for sons of Hades and Hera, but well, they aren't even supposed to exist so-" Annabeth was cut of by Reyna cursing in Latin.

"Annabeth! Eidolons!" Reyna shoved Annabeth and the two boys to the ground as a Eidolon tried to come through the door, but was blocked by a force field.

Flare's POV

"What do we do?" I screamed, the possessed demigods began clawing at the doors, trying to get through. Chiron was chanting under his breath. Suddenly, the demigods outside collapsed. I turned towards Chiron with wide eyes."_What?"_

At that moment, Percy and Jason came through also, "Chiron! We have names of demigods we think are the..." Percy trailed off surveying the scene. Miri was sitting under a table with Lily Claire. Darren, Alan, Julian, Marcus and I had our weapons out, and were all pointing them at various windows. Annabeth, Reyna, Nicholas and Will were all still on the ground, from when Reyna pushed them. "... What happened?"

"Nothing," Miri said quickly, climbing out from under the table. Jason was helping Reyna and Annabeth up, and the rest of us put away our weapons.

Marcus's POV

Percy was holding a notecard, staring uncertainly at Chiron. He handed it to Jason.

"Well, we have the names of some of the demigods... a couple are here actually... Well, we have, Flare, Julian, Alan, Marcus, Darren, and Miri... Then Alice Alexander, daughter of Jupiter, Lucky Kirsten, daughter of Apollo, Gemma Pinz, daughter of Venus, and Chip Femmer, son of Minerva." Jason said, reading the notecard.

"Are you sure, boys? That would be ten of the fourteen demigods,"

Annabeth and Reyna exchanged a look. "We... have the other four."

Darren's POV

I was chosen for the quest?

"Who are they?" Chiron said, leaning on his cane.

"Nick and Will here. Then Lily Claire, in that back corner," Annabeth said, waving at Lily Claire.

"The last is Fawn Knox. She's a daughter of Dian- Artemis," Reyna corrected herself.

"Are you sure? This would be a very important decision, and Miss Pinz, Mr. Femmer, Miss St. James and Miss Kirsten are very young,"

"Are you sure it's me supposed to go?" I asked.

Nick's POV

"Dude, you use water molecules in the air to fly," I replied.

"It is decided. Later at the campfire, we will announce the quest,"

"Quest? What quest? Is there a prophecy?" The questions flowed out of my mouth.

"There is a prophecy. It will be revealed later at the campfire," Chiron said, pushing all 13 demigods toward the door. "Relax. It very well may be the last time you get to relax before the quest." With that, Chiron closed the door.

Obviously he forgot about the passed out demigods.

Will's POV

It was the campfire now. We were all sitting on the ground around the campfire. Chiron was standing with his front two horse legs on a chair so he was raised up just slightly. "Children. There was a prophecy issued last night. It is as follows. _14 demigods of each deity, display their gifts spontaneity, half travel to save the gods, two hiding under facades, the other half shall be found out, only five to escape without a doubt, return with the cure by the solstice, lost four to save and return by priestess."_

"The demigods chosen for this quest, are exceptionally powerful, and are the keepers of rare powers," Jason said, standing atop a log, he extended his hand to Reyna so she could climb up and announce the names.

"I don't need help, Grace," Reyna said with a smug smile. She climbed up next to him without touching his hand. "The demigods chosen are: Alice Alexander, daughter of Zeus, Darren Storms, son of Poseidon, Will Black, son of Hades, Chip Femmer, son of Minerva, Gemma Pinz, daughter of Venus, Flare Romas, daughter of Ares, Julian Santerkey, son of Hephaestus, Lily Claire St. James, daughter of Hestia, Nick Sentiel, son of Hera, Fawn Knox, daughter of Artemis, Lucky Kirsten, daughter of Apollo, Miri Ismail-Pignati, daughter of Demeter, Alan Wallace, son of Hermes, Marcus Cook, son of Dionysus. They will be leaving tomorrow."

**O_O That took three hours! And it came out crappy 'cause I switched POV's too much. I'm just going to be using one characters POV per chapter from now on, and this will be updated on Tuesdays! Sorry for the wait!**

**-Gwen**


End file.
